


The Ever Fleeting Skies

by YoRHa_Flowers



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, F/F, Fighter Pilots, Fluff and Angst, Heart-to-Heart, Recovery, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:15:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23196919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoRHa_Flowers/pseuds/YoRHa_Flowers
Summary: The nations of Hanasakigawa and Haneoka are at war.One of the Princes of the Kingdom of Haneoka is prepared to help end the conflict between the two sister nations.Looking up to the same sky as she had with her beloved long ago, the fates had pulled a twisted hand for them indeed.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Okusawa Misaki & Seta Kaoru, Seta Kaoru/Shirasagi Chisato, implied Matsubara Kanon/Okusawa Misaki, implied Shirokane Rinko/Udagawa Ako
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	1. The Red and White Wings of Hanasakigawa

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fic for Bandori, and it's angst!
> 
> I thought a military setting might be a bit unique for our favorite characters of this franchise, so I decided to write it as such. 
> 
> Bear with me as I'm not very well versed in military language or slang. I did try to carry some knowledge from when I worked on fics for NieR, but futuristic, android armies don't follow the same rules.
> 
> But, do let me know what you think in the comments!

_December, Above the border of the Hanasakigawa Union and the Kingdom of Haneoka..._

"Ah~ the grand expanse of the blue skies! It reaches my heart ever so! Would you not agree, little kitten?"

A transmission came from the pilot's headset as a plane closes in to form a close, echelon formation. "Er... whatever you say, Captain..."

The flight lead hummed in response to the half-hearted reply, and they quickly were drowned in silence again, except for the roars of their engines and the static of their comms.

The two of them were currently patrolling the the expanse of mountains, cliffs and plains below them, watching for enemy movement. But after seeing that there was no movement, the captain hungered for entertainment for the long patrol ahead of them. It was funny then, that her wingman was the one to break the silence for once.

"Say, Prince Se- er 'Romeo', I know we've been flying together for two months now, but you've never told me why you decided to join the Haneoka Air Force. Does the draft not exempt royals or something?"

The element packed closer together, and the wingman could almost see the smirk underneath her lead's oxygen mask as her cogs were thinking of something absurd.

"Why, my dear Marcellus-"

"'Michelle', Captain."

"Michelle! Of course! Would a ruler not stand aside her people in their time of need? Nay, I took the mantle of protecting my homeland on the front lines while the Udagawa Family tends to our lands inner turmoils."

The wingman's plane trailed back a bit as the pilot made her reply, "So you're saying that you what- you volunteered?"

"Aye, that I did. I threw away the comforts of my home so that I could protect the many smiles of the little kittens back home."

"I bet Major Minato is grateful for that," scoffed Michelle.

"Hmm, indeed. Since her wife is also Udagawa Ako's personal advisor."

This seemed to perk up Michelle's interest a bit more. "No kidding? Small world we live in, huh?" 

"Small country, yes..." Romeo's voice got a bit more quiet, "and our sister country wants to absorb it."

Michelle could only make a small hum in response.

The Prince's attitude then took a turn, "What about you Lieutenant Okusa-er, Michelle."

"Hm? What about me?"

"What made you join in our efforts?"

The transmission went silent for a moment before the wingman started speaking again, "Er, it wasn't really by choice... I'm, uh, actually from Hanasakigawa."

"Oh?" Misaki could practically hear Kaoru's eyebrows raising.

Misaki continued, "Yeah, I worked as a representative for the Tsurumaki family before all of this actually."

"They- They are the most powerful family in the continent... You worked for them?" Kaoru was quite exasperated.

A bit of a sigh escaped, "Yeah, the family heiress took a liking to me, and one thing lead to another. It just sucked that I just so happened to be in Haneoka when the fighting started."

Kaoru expressed her understanding, "So your choices were imprisonment or the draft..."

"Well, it's a bit more complicated than that. Koko- er, Miss Tsurumaki did try to fight for me to return, but in the end... that's what happened, and I was assigned a fake ass rank and was immediately deployed." 

The two remained silent for awhile, but then, "Why the sky, though?"

"What?"

"Why did you choose to fly among the birds of the glimmering sky?"

Misaki hummed, "It seemed like an easy decision really... I mean, I've flown planes when I worked for the Tsurumaki's before."

"I suppose those were not like the fighters we find ourselves in today," Kaoru jokingly said.

Misaki remained quiet.

The purple-haired Prince gulped and decided to let Misaki continue. "Ahem, as you were saying... my swee-"

"It's just that, I won't have to kill- I couldn't do that to my own country. Or to the people of Haneoka for that matter..."

"Misaki..."

"What we're doing is just patrolling, and if we see someone making a move; we sound the alarm. There's no need to see senseless death. And I... I don't want to die so easily either! It's safer up here, I think... at least it's a bit better than getting shot at from the ground..."

The captain nodded, not that Misaki could see it. "Tell me, Lieutenant, do you have someone you love? Back in Hanasakigawa? Is it that Tsurumaki girl?"

A gasp sounded on the other side of the comms, "Ko-Kokoro?! I-" A smile could be heard in her voice, and if Kaoru looked back, she would probably see Misaki's toothy smile peeking through her oxygen mask and visor. "Well, yes, but there is... another..."

"Ohoho! Another? How scandalous! Do tell!"

"Ugh! Don't be annoying. It's just that... there's this other girl back home that's supported me since way before I started working with the Tsurumaki family. We help each other, y'know? With my frustrations and her fears. I can only imagine how worried she is right now..." A short breath came from Kaoru's end.

"She does have other friends for support, but I- I feel that I need her, y'know?" A breath and a short laugh came from Misaki, "Her and Kokoro, they're the stars to my sky... and they don't even know that I'm risking my life right now!"

Nothing was heard on the other end.

Not for a long while. 

Misaki quickly pulled next to her lead and took a look in the cockpit. Kaoru was shaking. Misaki couldn't see it, but her captain was also crying.

"HOLY SHIT! CAPTAIN!" Misaki quickly calmed herself and radioed Kaoru, "Romeo, Romeo... please talk to me." No response.

Thankfully, their planes were flying steadily at a moderate speed and altitude as Misaki tried radioing for support, "Palindrome! Palindrome, do you copy?'

A voice thankfully responded back, "This is AWACS Palindrome, I read you loud and clear, over." A brief moment of relief swept through Misaki's body at that moment.

"This is Phantom 2, Phantom 1 is unresponsive!"

"Situation report?"

"Flying steady. It's hard to make out what's going on in her cockpit."

An inaudible whisper came from the AWACS. "Okay, sorry, standby and keep me updated."

Misaki did as she was told and stood by, keeping an eye on her companion as best she could.

A low, tired voice came through after a while, "MIsaki..."

"It's- No, it's fine. Are you alright?"

"I'm- I'm scared." A hiccup came after.

"You- You're scared? Ka- Romeo, what are you scared of?"

"E-everything! Being in the sky, dying, other people dying in this war for land!"

"Shh, shh, shh... it's going to be okay. I'll call the AWACS. We can go back to base... can you fly? You can fly right? We still have a lot of fuel left. Take your time, I'm right here," Misaki wished she could physically pull Kaoru in for a hug right now. Her instincts from caring for her siblings, Kokoro, Hagumi, and Kanon kicked into overdrive.

"Just listen to my voice, can you hear me?"

"Y-yes..."

"Okay good, good. Focus on your breathing. Focus on your controls."

"... Uuh...Chi-chan..."

"Chi-chan?"

"Your... other person sounds like her... my 'Juliet'... my support."

"That's good! Focus on her, okay? You can see her once we make it back home."

"She's gone... she left me all alone here..."

Everything started to click for Misaki. It all fell into place. "I'm sorry Kaoru. I'm really sorry I reminded you of her..."

A sniffle came from Kaoru's end, "Misaki, I'm glad you still have people to go back home too. I'll make sure that you do..." A soft smile graced both of their faces.

"Kaoru... I'll be glad to take you to where my 'home' is too... Are you able to work the controls?"

"I-I am, my dear kitten, and I would very much like to take you up on that offer." A display of bravado appeared full force.

"Heh, I'm glad. We can still head home, if you want! We can get Hina or Rokka to cover us."

"I should be fine, my dearest Misaki. It was just a mere blunder. I should be fine," Kaoru tried her damnedest to sound convincing.

A metaphorical head shake could be heard. "Mere blunder... okay, captain. I still got to let the AWACS know."

After explaining things to Maya, the two pilots continued with their patrol even with the discouragement of both the AWACS and the Lieutenant.

"So, 'Romeo' how long has it been since..."

"Ah, my dearest 'Michelle' you must be referring to my beacon of light... hmm, my birthday is this upcoming year... so about 15 years."

"15?! Oh stars, I couldn't imagine staying away from Kanon, Hagumi, and Kokoro that long... it's only been a few months since this thing kicked off and I miss them like mad."

"Ah yes, to be separated from thine own beloved for such a grand length of time, 'tis truly a tragedy, but love outweighs even the strongest of currents and- Wait? Hagumi? Who's that?"

"Oh, uh, a friend of Kokoro's, they hang out a ton, so we kinda got stuck together too whenever she came over." The pink dusting of the cheeks is strongly implied in Kaoru's brain.

"My, my, and I thought _my_ charms were dastardly."

"Oh, shush." They both started laughing.

Misaki started again after like the nth time of looking at the same ranges of land, "You ever think about her?"

"All the time... not a moment goes by where I cannot think of her hair or the color of her eyes. It's been so long, but this assignment only makes me think of her more."

"Hm?"

"We lived in a border city. My grandparents owned the land. We would always play about in the gardens, hills, and trees. She was my knight in shining armor... I was her princess. Her family left to pursue fortune in Hanasakigawa. I promised her I would be her knight some day."

"Is this another reason you joined?"

"I suppose it is... Rather amusing that I came to such a position in society, that I became one of the four titled Princes of our country."

"Hehe, suppose she'll come back for you riding on a white horse or something, huh?"

"It was a dream from when we were children; as is the ebb and flow of time, memory too goes along with it."

"If you were as close as you've been saying, she wouldn't forget that easily..."

"Hmm, perhaps you're right... But how much have we changed in that time? I, a prince and a pilot, and what is Chisato now?"

"Chisato? As in Shirasagi Chisato, right?"

"Why the very one, yes. Do you know of her?"

"Uh... not directly, no. But, she's a friend of Kanon's! And she just retired from acting to go into some sort of program in Hanasakigawa. We can all get together sometime!"

"Ah, my Chi-chan, ever aspiring for further heights, and you, 'Michelle', the stars have aligned us in each other's paths. It was predestined! Oh the world will sing in happy, glorious salutations and harmonics!"

"Well, once everything is over, I guess we'll all be pretty happy, no?"

A transmission cut the good mood short.

"This is Palindrome! Five aircraft have entered the AO at high speeds."

Both Misaki and Kaoru froze for a second at this. But quickly regained their composure.

After being partners for so many runs and their recent exchange of emotions, Misaki had placed her utmost trust in Kaoru. "What are your orders boss?" 

"Palindrome, this is Phantom 1, we're moving in to intercept."

* * *

The aircrafts were swiftly approaching their destination. The snowy range of land shown below.

A radio transmission sounded. A shaky voice was heard, "This Akai Hana 1, we're almost at our destination."

"This is AWACS Bonsai, roger that. Secure an airsp- Stop K-Kasumi- I'm trying to- sorry, I- continue with the mission, over."

The mission was a go. Three aircraft marked with red accents and two aircraft marked with white accents entered the net

Another shaky voice resounded, "T-this is Shiro Hana 1... I see two aircraft... about 15 kilometers ahead... should we engage?"

The pilot of the other white-winged plane began speaking, "It would be unwise to leave them unattended. They could be a patrol force, and these aren't stealth fighters. They could alert more forces of our presence."

A red-winged pilot agreed, "Astute observation 'Twilight', Haneoka seems rather lax only having two planes. But those are Raptors, I assume they would only have highly capable pilots in those."

The third red-winged pilot seemed rather cheerful at this aspect, "Then it shall be battle of wit then! Let us test the mettle of our teamwork!"

The flight lead, Akai Hana 1, did not share her companion's sentiment, "I, uh, hope we don't have to engage in a battle at all."

Shiro Hana 1 is the one to alert the others. "B-bogeys... are approaching us!"

"O-o-okay people! This is it! Twilight! Sanguinaria! Engage the aircraft with the purple accents on its tail. Juliet and Portia are on m-me! We'll go after the pink one!" The Akai Hana leader had mustered from her quickly depleting supply of courage.

"Understood, Viola... Shiro Hana squadron breaking away... Good luck," Sanguinaria broke off from the formation along with Twilight as they made their way towards their target.

* * *

Misaki was focusing on the 5 planes heading towards them. "Romeo, we got to split up, they'll be more vulnerable in smaller numbers!"

"Sounds like a plan, my little kitten. Do you think they'll focus me?"

"Uh, how long have you flown? No, nevermind, they shouldn't know who the lead is, but they want us both out of the way. Fly smart, be fast. Don't be a hero and eject when you have to, okay?"

"Alright, pulling away... be safe Michelle!"

"You too, Romeo. Keep me updated on what you are doing!" 

* * *

Viola, Juliet, and Portia began trailing after their prey as they started pulling off from their element. Sanguinaria and Twilight, however, began circling around the target that stayed.

A transmission began to play, catching the attention of everyone in the airspace. 

"This is a captain of the Haneoka Aerial Defense Unit, you are encroaching upon Haneoka territory. This is a warning. Any further advances will have you be treated as hostile!"

This did not deter the two aircraft approaching the one making the announcement however. But a reply was issued by the other unknown squadron.

"This is Major Maruyama Aya of the Hanasakigawa Aerial Strike Force, I must apologize on behalf of our country, but know that this is not personal. With that said-"

Misaki took a look at her radar and saw two objects speeding towards her.

***CAUTION!* *MISSILE!* *CAUTION!* *MISSILE!***

Three other blips also showed on her radar.

"Shit shit shit! How'd they catch up with me so fast?" MIsaki then turned towards the ground and dived.

Then quickly pulled up as she was a few hundreds meters from the ground. The missiles collided with nothing but dirt and rock.

"Impossible, she trashed those missiles. That was so cool!" yelled Portia into the comm.

Viola and Juliet were sweating bullets, however.

"Viola, you still have 4 more and your guns right?"

"Yes, and you and Eve both still have 6 each?" 

"We need to be smart about this. And remember, codenames Aya. You gave them your name, and you just said Eve's, so now they have to die."

This was all being played loud in the open for all to hear. Perhaps as an nonchalant intimidation tactic.

Both AWACS, however, were on separate frequencies so no messages would be immediately intercepted. "Phantom 1, this is Palindrome, head towards the mountain range. Drive them off course, and take them out. Afterwards, assist Phantom 2, she won't last long in a prolonged fight."

Kaoru had her hands full and she was terrified; both of her pursuers had not dared made an aggressive move, but instead they were studying her flight patterns. She did as she was told and thrusted full speed ahead towards the mountainous area.

A breath. Another transmission.

"A post-stall maneuver? Aya be careful, you only have one more volley of missiles left."

Missile alerts sounded, but for some reason, Kaoru remained calm. Misaki was doing alright by herself, but that's not why she was remaining so at peace. It was that voice.

"Eve, be careful! Don't follow that plane so close to the ground! Aya, you missed your last volley?"

A breath. A transmission.

This time, Kaoru spoke again in a soft, quiet voice, "Who- who are you-Nnn!" The aircraft shook for a bit before leveling. Somewhat. A missile hit.

"Scored a hit!" It came from one of the two planes trailing her.

The voice again, "That's surprising to hear you so excited Twilight, are they down?" A breath.

Twilight replied a bit more sheepishly, "No, it appears it only damaged a bit of their tail."

Kaoru spoke again, louder, "Who are you?"

The voice, "Me? I assume you're not talking about Twilight..." A shudder. A realization. Blood running cold.

***CAUTION!* *MISSILE!* *CAUTION!* *MISSILE!***

"You can call me..."

Kaoru couldn't think. Breath caught in her throat. A yell snapped her right out of her stupor.

"KAORU!!!" 

The Haneoka captain maneuvered and released a flare, barely avoiding Twilight's attack.

However, the two planes were still gaining on her. Closing the distance, and that's when she heard it.

"...Juliet." 

Kaoru was frozen. Twilight was right behind Kaoru. 

She never released a shot.

* * *

A clear, dark sky far in the countryside of Haneoka, bordering Hanasakigawa's fishing village, two children gazing upon the ever-present stars in the sky.

It was to be their last night together.

"Hey Chi-chan, when will we see each other again?" The young, cowardly princess looked towards her friend.

"I dunno, Kao-chan. It might be a long time..." The young, chivalrous actress turned away from the stare. 

"A long time..." Tears began welling up in the princess's eyes, "No, Chi-chan, I-I want you to be here forever... This-You can't- Ah- We can run away! I have some money saved up helping out your mother."

The actress embraced the princess, "Oh, Kao-chan. I dunno what that will get us besides a few treats at Hazawa's. But, look..." She points towards the starry sky. "We'll always be under the same sky. Some stars fade, but others will be born. And I will always be watching whenever you're watching, Kao-chan... Fate will bring us together again."

That seemed to have dried the princess's eyes. "Hmm...okay... W-will Leon be there?"

A soft giggle escaped the actress. "Yes, Leon will be there. Now come on Kao-chan! Maybe Tsugumi can sneak us something!"

"Ehehe..."

* * *

_***BZZZT!* *BZZZT!* *BZZZT!*** _

Yelling and chaos. That is the world Kaoru Seta woke up to. It had only been a second, but it felt like hours.

"KAORU! MOVE!"

Misaki's plane was coming from below, firing at Twilight's plane.

The bottom side of the plane and left wing were ripped through.

"Sayo! Your plane has had it! That wing is finished! Eject!" It was the voice of Maruyama Aya.

The three planes that were following after Misaki had joined them. They were all grouped together now. 

Sayo reluctantly complied, "I'm sorry guys, I leave the rest to you." 

**[SIGNAL LOST]  
**

After she ejected. Sayo's parachute was drifted by the strong currents the planes provided. She was going to land near the cold, snow-filled plains branching from the bottom of the mountainside.

Juliet's voice resounded again, "Focus the pink one, she's the most dangerous! Sanguinaria! Finish off the damaged plane!"

Romeo, not wanting to burden Misaki much further, started moving towards the hazardous side of the mountain range. High drafts and many rock formations had formed on this particular side.

Sanguinaria pursued.

Voice chatter began to pick up.

"Aya, be careful with your guns. They don't lock on like your missiles do!"

"I'm sorry, Chi- Juliet!"

"It's fine, we just can't afford to have them escape."

"Ah, Chisato, look out! They're pulling the same move as they did with Sayo!" Having received warning, Chisato was barely able to avoid being swissed by Misaki.

"Dammit! Er, thanks Eve!"

Misaki was at her limit, she pulled too many maneuvers trying to avoid Aya's and Eve's attacks. Her body couldn't much more of the G-force that exuded on her body. She was conserving her missiles, as she didn't carry as much as her adversaries did. But she kept count. Aya wasted all 6 and Eve was down to 2. Chisato was the only one to not fire at her yet, and therefore, she was the biggest threat remaining. But first-

***CAUTION!* *MISSILE!*** ****

"AYA! Watch out!" 

The missile hit the tail, part of the right wing and right engine of Aya's plane.

"Er... Forgive me..." Aya ejects from her plane.

**[SIGNAL LOST]**

The damage sustained caused the aircraft to tear into pieces in the sky.

"You fought well, Aya!" Eve proclaimed.

"Focus Eve!"

"Yes, Chisato!"

"Rrrgh!" 

Misaki felt like throwing up. She's not killing them. She's not. But if Aya had ejected just a few seconds too late... She only hoped Kaoru was faring better.

* * *

Kaoru was not faring better. In fact, she wished she was being bombarded by missiles at every turn than this.

The terrain and airstream were too bumpy and Kaoru was not used to flying in these conditions at all with consideration to her plane being damaged. How many times now had she almost collided with a rock formation or the mountain itself?

Sanguinaria seemed to have no trouble controlling herself through these conditions at all. The only problem was is that she couldn't get a straight shot with Kaoru bumping all over the place.

Almost like a video game, the pilot of the white-winged plane thought. Or, perhaps, it was like predicting the end of a very boring story. Either Kaoru buys the farm by hitting the surface, or she gets shot down by one of her missiles.

She could hear the grunts of her enemy before her, Kaoru was running out of stamina, so, her movements will get slower. Sanguinaria knew the ending from there.

Well, she thought she did-

* * *

Misaki had 3 missiles left after using one on Aya. She didn't want to have Kaoru use her stockpile on anyone especially since the one she just had a crisis about earlier that day had just shown up. The girl was bright, it didn't take long to figure out why Kaoru froze up when the pilot called Twilight was behind her. Misaki had to take action.

"Juliet..."

"So the pink pilot finally speaks... you both are rather quiet for-"

"Do you know a Matsubara Kanon?"

Silence.

"...H-How do you know that name?"

"Tell me... you are Chisato, right?"

"..."

"A Shirasagi Chisato?"

"Rrgh! You know all these names, and I have yet to learn yours..."

"..." Misaki knew better than to humor her at the moment.

"You say _my name_ , _Kanon's_ , and **_Kao-Kaoru's_**. **Bastard!** " Two volleys were unleashed from Chisato, and while they got in close, they all missed their mark as Misaki swerved in between them.

Chisato's heavy breathing was evident that the pilot had over-exerted herself from anger and pulling so many G's in the air.

Eve was left dumbstruck after hearing Chisato's outburst that she failed to hear the missile alert. Misaki had fired her second missile.

Eve's left wing was toast.

"I'm sorry Chisato! Rinko! Do your best!" The pilot then pulled out before her plane collided with the plains and mountain below.

**[SIGNAL LOST]**

"Dammit, Eve! We couldn't even save the last name we had hidden. Eurgh! Screw it! Rinko! Form up on me, we're going to take this bastard down."

The Shiro Hana leader simply replied, "Understood." Leaving Kaoru still tumbling through the rough airstream as she broke target lock.

Kaoru did not notice immediately, but Misaki did as she saw the white-winged plane racing towards her position.

Misaki was worried, "Kaoru, do you read? Kaoru?"

"I'm here. My dearest Misaki, it appears our dear friend Sanguinaria has left me here on this mountain side." A wave of both panic and relief hit Misaki at the same time, making a weird feeling of null appear for split second, just before she settled on panicking.

"Kaoru! That's because she's coming for me! Get over here!" 

"Roger that."

A small chuckle escaped from one of the opposing planes. The dog-fighting continued as they drew closer.

"So... Your name's Misaki?"

"You heard of me?"

"Tell me... is your name Okusawa Misaki?"

Misaki cringed partly due to the fact that Chisato had more than likely learned her full name from Kanon, and the other fact was that her body has really had it. She needed to take Rinko and Chisato out now.

Chisato fired her last volley as Misaki fired hers. 

***CAUTION!* *MISSILE!* *CAUTION!* *MISSILE!* *CAUTION* *MISSILE!* *CAUTION!* *MISSILE!***

Misaki pulled her last bit of strength in performing a last-ditch post-stall maneuver, Chisato's missiles barely missing each wing of her plane. Chisato had the same idea in performing a post-stall maneuver, one missile missed. But the other hit the top portion of the left tail leg. Chisato was still functional, and so was Misaki.

* * *

***CAUTION!* *MISSILE!* *CAUTION!* *MISSILE!***

Another volley. From where? Behind? Who was behind her? Eve, Sayo and Aya were... No. Rinko.

Misaki prepared to launch flares to distort the tracking of the missiles.

_***BZZZT!* *BZZZT!* BZZZT!*** _

Gun fire from above. None of it was aimed for the plane, it was purely on her. One large caliber pierced through her arm, and it was enough to distract her. She wouldn't hit the flares in time.

She heard her name in the comms. But at the same time, she didn't hear them.

She saw her siblings and her mom.

She saw them all... Kanon, Kokoro, Hagumi, and... Kaoru.

Except... for Kaoru, she saw her just a bit more clearly. She saw her cocky, playboy demeanor. She saw her shaking and crying. She saw her regain her confidence again.

She saw the fear in her eyes, as she arrived just a few seconds too late.

"Liv-"

**[SIGNAL LOST}**

* * *

"Misaki-chan! Misaki-chan! Wake up! You're gonna be late for your conference!"

A lump on the bed turned over, "Mmm! Just five more minutes, Kanon!"

A light chuckle escaped from the blue-haired girl as she pecked Misaki's forehead. "You know I can't let you do that. You're spoiled enough as it is. Then five minutes becomes five more minutes..."

Light, tired laughter comes out of the lump as they pulled themself out of the bed. "Yeah, yeah. Can't have Kokoro waiting on building that Theme Park built right smack dab in the middle of the two countries."

"At least she's passionate about putting smiles on people's faces," Kanon smiled.

"Mmph, and that's why I love her," Misaki kisses Kanon on the cheek.

Kanon's smile becomes more bashful, "How long will you be gone?"

"No more than two days. Why?"

"Oh, it's just that October 1st is next week." There's the usual Kanon worry.

"Ah! My birthday? Don't worry, I'll be there for it!" Misaki said, trying to ease the crease in Kanon's brow.

Kanon seemed satisfied. "Well then, get dressed and I'll have break-"

"Uh, Kanon, don't worry, I'll make breakfast." 

"You sure?"

"Ah okay, fine, fine. Practice does make perfect after all."

"Yay! Then you should brush your teeth, y'know, morning breath and all..."

Misaki breathes onto her hand and takes a whiff, "Guh! Okay. Yes, yes." She walks towards the bathroom.

Kanon begins walking towards the kitchen. "Would you like to invite Kokoro-chan and Hagumi-chan?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah! You met them before haven't you?" Misaki called back.

"I have! They are so sweet and energetic..."

Misaki quietly adds, "That's putting it lightly..."

"Oh, I'm also going to invite Chisato-chan! It's about time that you two were properly introduced!"

"Another girlfriend to add to the pile?"

Kanon stammered, "I-I only think of her as a good friend, Mi-Misaki!"

* * *

Kaoru moved as fast as her aircraft could take her. Her adversary, Sanguinaria-or, rather, Rinko- had already gained a rather hefty head start in reaching their allies.

She saw the battle unfolding before her. The two aircraft pulling crazy moves trying to avoid each other's attacks. Misaki moved with such precision and grace that the two missiles that were fired upon her looked like they moved voluntarily out of her way. But, Kaoru's heart spiked when she saw one of Misaki's missiles hit the red-winged aircraft.

And then from behind Misaki, the white-winged plane had closed in on her as she was leveling herself out from the previous dodge. Rinko had lined up perfectly behind Misaki's tail.

Then Kaoru saw the two missiles launched from the plane. MIsaki wouldn't be able to move out of the way in time. She then saw Chisato's plane point downwards towards Misaki, and the red-winged plane fired away.

Eyes bulging. Kaoru moved to help her partner.

"BEHIND YOU! MISAKI! USE YOUR FLARES! MISAKI!"

The pink-accented plane turned downward a bit, and Kaoru caught a glimpse of Misaki's eyes peeking through the bullet-riddled canopy and destroyed visor. The steel eyes showed sorrow but also contentedness.

The missiles hit, and Kaoru could hear the alert systems of Misaki's plane.

A transmission. "...Kaoru...get out of here... you-" A cut. "Liv-"

**[SIGNAL LOST]**

No sign of ejection as the aircraft started dropping from the sky. The wings were torn and the engines were on fire. Misaki's trajectory was the river bank by the mountain before them.

Kaoru screamed, "No! NO! MISAKI! EJECT MISAKI!" Tears were streaming from her face as the world became numb before her.

* * *

Chisato and Rinko hung back as they saw the plane fall from the sky.

The red-winged pilot breathed a small sigh of relief, "Thanks Rinko, you're a lifesaver, that one almost got me."

A hum of acknowledgement came from the other side, "It was... no problem at all..." A short pause before Rinko continued, "What about... the other plane?"

The two looked to the purple-accented plane just a few hundred meters away. It made no move of retreat nor aggression. They listened in on their comms. all that was audible was the stifling of sobs and whimpers. 

Chisato froze for a second to think. Then she spoke, "I think a short rest is in order before we continue... are you alright... Kao-chan?"

"W-why... Chi-chan? Why..." Kaoru had hiccuped back, barely comprehensible.

The red-winged pilot was taken aback. Her features softened as she replied on the open channel, "This is how we come to meet again, no? The stars are rather cruel, aren't they... Kao-chan?"

Kaoru started again, "You-"

Rinko took the opportunity to close in on the captain, startling both Kaoru and Chisato. 

A yell came from Kaoru, "YOU!!! Vile She-devil!" Kaoru maneuvered and jousted with the approaching plane. 

Kaoru fired her first volley of the entire encounter as Rinko began to fire for the second time.

***CAUTION!* *MISSILE!* *CAUTION!* *MISSILE!***

Kaoru pulled up and activated her flares, throwing the missiles fired at her off course. 

Rinko tried pulling the same maneuver but was caught, both missiles colliding with the tail of her plane.

"Nnh! She... got me... I got to... bail out..." 

**[SIGNAL LOST]**

The pilot was seen deploying her parachute, and not a few seconds later, the white-winged plane erupted in the air; the engines and the fuel tanks having been severely damaged causing them to explode.

Chisato was at a lost for words... and Kaoru...

Kaoru was still crying.

"Kao-chan..."

"I-I..."

A transmission cut the both of them off.

"This is AWACS Palindrome. Captain Seta, I'm ordering you to head back to base. Colonel Hikawa and Major Mitake will be taking over. Hanasakigawa pilot, Captain Shirasagi, I advise you to retreat as well."

Another transmission. "This is AWACS Bonsai. Akai Hana 2, head home. We won't be able to continue with the mission at this rate."

The red-winged pilot let out a long breath.

"I guess that's that, Kao-chan... May we see each othe-"

"No."

There was no warning. There was no missile alert.

Kaoru was behind the Hanasakigawa pilot and she fired.

"KAO-" A missile hit. "KAO-CHAN?!"

Chisato's plane was now critically damaged, but she was able to maneuver to strafe away from Kaoru.

"Chi-chan... Chi-chan, I-I can't forgive you for this... I'm sorry..." The last missile was prepared to fire.

Tears welled in Chisato's eyes as she replied, "No, I'm sorry... Kao-chan..."

The red-winged plane found its way above the purple-accented plane. Chisato fired at Kaoru.

The bullets riddled Romeo's wing, causing it to be sliced off. 

"Chi-chan-"

**[SIGNAL LOST]**

* * *

Rinko found herself descending onto the river bank. The wind had carried off her intended course in hopes of landing close to Sayo or Eve.

Instead she landed close to the once pink - accented plane. It was mostly intact.

The pilot looked to the sky and witnessed Chisato shooting the other plane out of the sky. The purple Raptor slowly making it's decent to the surface.

She kept watching as the red-winged Eagle started making its way outside of the AO. It's wing and tail now showing significant damage as smoke was billowing from the plane. The pilot knew what this meant.

"Retreating..." Rinko said to no one in particular as she activated her rescue beacon.

Rinko made her way to the downed plane to scavenge supplies and assess the damage.

The side of the cockpit was inscribed with **[LT. MISAKI "MICHELLE" OKUSAWA]**

Carefully, Rinko tried to get a view of the inside of the cockpit. What it contained was no surprise. The girl inside was dead. Her eyes still open. The pilot closed them.

She moved the body out of it, so that it wouldn't burn with the rest of the aircraft. Rinko squeaked as she saw the loose arm dangling from a few strands of muscle. She dropped the body by accident and the arm broke off.

"Aaagh!" The pilot fell back. It had just occurred to Rinko that she did not fully grasp the situation or even the reality in front of her. She quickly tried to salvage any dignity the body had left.

The girl looked so young. Younger than her anyway. Her face was smooth and was barely covered in dirt or ash. Water fell onto her face to Rinko's surprise. It was the middle of the day and there were no clouds. She then realized.

Tears dropped from Rinko's face.

Her hands slowly made their way onto her face. "I-I... this is... I'm so sorry. I- Umph!"

Something heavy landed on Rinko's shoulders and she came crashing to the side of the dead body.

The next thing Rinko felt was cold steel pressed against her neck and a thick cloth blanketed them.

Blood dripped in front of her, and as Rinko turned back a little, she saw a handsome face. The person was bleeding from the forehead, a small scrape from when they ejected from their plane.

The blood was not the only thing she saw coming her assailants face. Snot... tears... It was all so ugly, but that's what made it all so beautiful in turn.

The pilot removed the parachute from atop of them as she forced Rinko to her feet.

The view of Chisato's plane retreating could still be seen. They both looked at it together.

Her assailant spoke.

"There she goes again. Ever more into the vast, fleeting blue. Leaving me behind once more..." She turned to Rinko. "But, you and I, we will become much more acquainted. Isn't that right, little kitten?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D
> 
> Monikers/ Aircraft /Characters & Affiliation:  
> Haneoka
> 
> Yamato Maya - AWACS Palindrome  
> Seta Kaoru - Phantom 1 "Romeo", Captain/Prince of the Kingdom "Playboy Prince", F-22 Raptor  
> O̶k̶u̶s̶a̶w̶a̶ ̶M̶i̶s̶a̶k̶i̶ ̶-̶ ̶P̶h̶a̶n̶t̶o̶m̶ ̶2̶ ̶"̶M̶i̶c̶h̶e̶l̶l̶e̶" ,̶ ̶W̶a̶r̶r̶a̶n̶t̶ ̶O̶f̶f̶i̶c̶e̶r̶/̶L̶i̶e̶u̶t̶e̶n̶a̶n̶t̶, F-22 Raptor  
> Hikawa Hina - Spectre 1 "Sunshine", Colonel "The Demon Genius", SU-47 Berkut  
> Mitake Ran - Spectre 2 "Afterglow", Major, SU-47 Berkut  
> Asahi Rokka - Spectre 3 "Lock", Lieutenant, SU-47 Berkut  
> Minato Yukina - Haneoka Ground Defense, Major  
> Udagawa Ako - Prince of the Kingdom "Prince of Darkness"  
> Udagawa Tomoe - Prince of the Kingdom "The One Everybody Likes"  
> Aoba Moca - Prince of the Kingdom "Prince of Bread"  
> Imai Lisa - Civilian  
> Uehara Himari - Civilian  
> Hazawa Tsugumi - Civilian
> 
> Hanasakigawa
> 
> Ichigaya Arisa - AWACS Bonsai  
> Toyama Kasumi - Warrant Officer/Operator of the Boeing E-767 AWACS  
> Shirokane Rinko - Shiro Hana 1 "Sanguinaria", Colonel "Angel of the Skies", YF-23 Black Widow  
> Hikawa Sayo - Shiro Hana 2 "Twilight", Captain, F-15 Eagle  
> Maruyama Aya - Akai Hana 1 "Viola", Major, YF-23 Black Widow  
> Shirasagi Chisato - Akai Hana 2 "Juliet", Captain, F-15 Eagle  
> Wakamiya Eve - Akai Hana 3 "Portia", Lieutenant, F-15 Eagle  
> Hanazono Tae - Kii Hana 1 "Hops", Major, SU-37 Terminator  
> Ushigome Rimi - Kii Hana 2 "Cornet", Lieutenant, SU-37 Terminator  
> Yamabuki Saaya - Civilian  
> Matsubara Kanon - Civilian  
> Kitazawa Hagumi - Civilian  
> Tsurumaki Kokoro - Civilian
> 
> Yes, I did make the student council presidents the highest ranking people, and I purposely made Kaoru lower ranking than most on purpose. Kaoru wouldn't have much experience, but given her high standing, she would be given some authority but not too much.


	2. The Princes of Haneoka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the end of the most recent encounter, Kaoru is sent to be debriefed alongside her new "friend".
> 
> We take a look on the side of Haneoka and the rulers of the Kingdom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick little chapter that I had ready.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

45 minutes... or something close to it.

Rinko had internally counted the time it took for Haneoka's transport vehicle to reach their location since Kaoru called it in. Surprisingly, they had arrived faster than Rinko had anticipated. The Kingdom of Haneoka only had two airforce bases, and the closest one to them was over 90 kilometers away from the border. 

What would be so important that they would travel 120 km/h on unkempt fields and rock just to find destroyed planes and two injured pilots?

The raven-haired pilot looked to her "companion" as the evac team began to unload medical supplies and whatnot.

The whole time they were waiting, Kaoru had been looking over her fallen friend. Murmuring in hushed tones, Rinko could not decipher what Kaoru was saying. Perhaps it was a way for her to cope.

Rinko considered herself a tad bit lucky that Kaoru had not slit her throat when she had the chance, for after giving that cold introduction, all her adversary pilot did was bind her with a belt and then radio for pick up. 

Seeing as the evac personnel made their way up to them, Kaoru sat up from her position while Rinko remained where she was. 

"Prince Seta! It's good to see that you are not seriously hurt!" One of the medics frantically proclaimed. Eyebrows raised on Rinko's face.

 _'Prince? What would one of the most powerful people in this Kingdom be doing out here?'_ thought the Hanasakigawa pilot. It did explain the hustle of the evacuation team, though.

Kaoru gave no attempt at buttering up her speech in eloquence as the situation did not suit it. "Hm, I do require some attention. But see to it that Mi- Okusawa is carefully brought back as well."

The personnel gave nods of acknowledgement as another medic began to motion her towards a vehicle. Kaoru only turned back and made a motion in Rinko's direction.

"She rides with me." One of the armed personnel was about to disprove of this notion. "I will not answer any questions and she will ride with me. That is final." After that was said, a medic and an armed guard helped Rinko to her feet as she was lead to the back of a cargo truck alongside Kaoru.

A hum was then heard overhead and a transmission played from Kaoru's comms.

"This is AWACS Palindrome. 'Sunshine' and 'Afterglow' of Spectre are entering the airspace." 

Rinko looked out the opening of the back as two turquoise-accented aircraft flew a kilometer above them. One of them breaking formation and performing tricks like there wasn't a battle that had just occurred just under an hour ago.

"Ya-hoo! Heya Kaoru! Heard you were in a totally not boppin' spot earlier! We'll get you groovin' again!" At the sound of that voice, the Prince's features began to soften as she let out a small chuckle. She did not respond, though the pilot probably would not pay it any mind.

Rinko recognized that voice and plane immediately and hoped that the vehicles that were meant to pick up Sayo, Aya and Eve were not airborne- hell, even motor vehicles were a risk.

The one that could take on all the pilots from both Haneoka and Hanasakigawa and probably leave without so much as a scratch caused by wind damage.

The Blue Demon...The Genius from Hell.

Hikawa Hina. A former Hanasakigawa pilot turned RAS mercenary turned Haneoka pilot. During peacetime, she flew with Eve, Aya and Chisato in the now disbanded Pastel Squadron. She aced every challenge and blew both Rinko and Sayo out of the water in terms of aircraft control and mobility. It was a shame when Hina found that she could have a lot more fun and make a lot more money flying solo. 

Another transmission from the Haneoka AWACS interrupted Rinko's thoughts.

"Kaoru, you going back for the debrief?"

The Prince responded in kind, "Indeed... but we will head for the Royal Chateau soon after. I need to see that Misaki is to be transported to Hanasakigawa, and I require aid from my fellow rulers."

"Hmm. Palindrome. Understood," said Maya before cutting the transmission.

The Prince carried on in silence, opting to gaze at the blue sky before her. Her expression was unreadable, Rinko only saw recollection in her eyes.

Rinko did not know what was in store for her.

* * *

_The Royal Estate, The Chateau, Haneoka_

A large meeting hall was decorated head to toe with silk cloth, giving color to an otherwise dull room. Two large, rectangular tables were situated at each side with six seats on the side closest to the walls.

The long aisle of the hall lead to an elevated platform which four high thrones sat atop of. Each one was adorned with a banner. Light, greyish blue on the very left; crimson red on the one next to it; lilac on the one next over; a deep, royal purple on the rightmost seat.

A cacophony of color. Each represented a section of the Kingdom. Each represented different ideologies. But, they all worked together in unity. 

Two of the four seats were occupied, and of the 12 seats on the ground, six were filled. Three representatives for each section of the Kingdom; three representatives for each Prince. All six, however, were lazily typing away on their work or personal devices trying to seem busy.

The Princes, that were on their thrones, did not seem particularly busy at the moment either. One was going back and forth between consciousness and the land of dreams, and the other was checking for news updates on her phone furrowing her brow when coverage of a recent air assault was seen.

"Moca... wake up. It seems Kaoru-senpai's battle made it into the news already... You think Hanasakigawa is finally beginning to move in?" asked the Prince who sat on the crimson throne.

The one who sat at the grey-blue throne rubbed her eyes, "...Hm? Ah! Moca already heard all about that. Moca thinks Tomoe's overthinking this a bit."

"Hm, we did manage to repel them, but we were left vulnerable for quite some time... both Kaoru-senpai and her friend were shot down!"

"Mmm... Moca thinks Tomoe should have a nap too~ Come, and sit on Moca's lap~" The half-lidded eye Prince said in a sing-song voice.

"Muu... Moca... don't talk about this out loud!" Tomoe said in a much quieter tone than before.

Moca continued with her teasing, "Tomoe's been hanging out with Himari so much, Moca's bed has been feeling too empty~"

Tomoe's face began to become bright red, "Hi-Hi-Himari?! Moca..." A pause, but Tomoe came back with a smug retort. "Well, Ran has probably been filling my place then, hasn't she?"

Moca simply shrugged, much to Tomoe's dismay at attempting to fluster her.

The crimson-haired Prince took a scan of the room to see if any of their council was listening in. Tomoe caught the eye of one of Moca's representatives and saw that she quickly composed herself before the Prince, having become red from eavesdropping into her Princes' private affairs.

Tomoe only put a hand to her forehead and light shook her head, "Haa... I wish Ako was here, she's not caught up with messy relationships like we are."

"Mmm... What a shame, Ako is so pretty~"

Tomoe turned to glare at Moca, "Don't even think about touching my littler sister, Moca! I gave you that seat; I would happily replace you!"

Moca gave her a reassuring look and an attempt to calm down her friend, "Joking! Joking! Moca prefers the cool type anyway. Pretty is more your style, Tomoe~ Anyways, didn't Ako date Kaoru for a while?"

A collective hold of breaths was heard from the council as Kaoru's name was mentioned. _'Ah, so they were listening,'_ thought Tomoe.

Tomoe replied to Moca's inquiry, "Kaoru-senpai? I don't think she did. Ako did give Kaoru the third Prince seat when Yukina refused it. But other than that, I don't think there relationship has gone beyond being good friends..." Tomoe put a finger to her lips as she put some more thought in her response. "Though, Kaoru has never been in anything other than physical relationships with the women of the country for all that I know. I think she has stuff going on too."

"Ah, Moca's seen that too. Kaoru has that air about her. Like maybe a breakup gone wrong or something."

"Hm, hm." Tomoe nodded in agreement. "I just wish she had healthier venting habits... She's breaking too many hearts haha." The Prince put her hands behind her head as she said that.

"Moca hopes Ako doesn't go down that path, too. A simple, healthy relationship fits her best."

Tomoe laughed heartily at that, "That's something to hear from you, Moca! Though she does look up to Kaoru-senpai a lot; wouldn't surprise me at all if she becomes a heartbreaker as well. Plus, with her personality..."

* * *

_The Second Prince Estate, The Udagawa Trickster Hold, Haneoka._

"Mou... I can't stand it any longer! Whoever designed my home like this can burn within the deepest pits of... uh, what is..." The Prince could not finish her sentence.

At the moment, the young Prince was stuck in solving a puzzle that would lead her into the kitchen, which involved rotating a globe of the world and choosing which floor the kitchen would appear on. Lisa knew how to solve the puzzle, but she had requested off for that month, and Ako complied not knowing that she didn't know her own house.

The Trickster Hold was the home to the second Prince of the Kingdom of Haneoka, Udagawa Ako. Her older sister thought with all of the puzzles and secret mechanisms within the estate, it would be a fun gift given with the gothic and steampunk motif. With the added bonus that it would deter anyone from intruding, Tomoe thought it was the best house for her sister to live in. However...

"Everyday is a struggle! Everyday I starve! Everyday I'm late to a meeting! Dark angels should be treated with more respect!" She said to no one in particular. She navigated herself back to her room, which took an embarrassing amount of time in and of itself, and she plopped onto her bed.

"I bet Tomoe, doesn't have to solve a time riddle whenever she has to brush her teeth...Mou! I hate you Big Sis!"

The voice carried throughout the complex.

* * *

Rinko was given simple civilian clothing after they had reached the base. 

Kaoru said that they needed to look presentable when they reached their next destination. 

She wasn't bound anymore, but she knew she was being kept on a short leash. She was a prisoner but she didn't look like a prisoner.

Rinko thought of many possibilities of what was going to happen to her. Kaoru was going to kill her and throw her in a ditch, not being put into the system as a prisoner of war also meant less paper work. There was the possibility of her actually being arrested, maybe being used as a bargaining chip in the future; she was the leader of her air division after all. Although, they probably did not know that yet, maybe they did and they just weren't saying anything- to keep her on her toes.

Rinko's mind was going in circles and she was having a hard time keeping her train of thought focused. A light in her eyes brought her back into the world of consciousness.

"She seems to be in a bit of a daze... perhaps a concussion," a woman dressed in scrubs said. Rinko gave her head a shake.

"Ah, hey! Don't do that..." the doctor put down the light and steadied the raven-haired pilot.

Kaoru was there, too. Now dressed in street clothing. She asked, "Hm, is she fit for further travel?"

"Yes, but you should probably stick to the roads for now. Some time away from the air might do you both some good. Especially you, Kaoru. You went through a lot up there. I'm a little surprised you didn't come back covered in your own waste considering how many G's you put yourself through."

Kaoru only gave a hum.

The doctor continued, "Here's your medicine." She handed a bag to Kaoru and then turned back to Rinko. "...and here's some ibuprofen for you. You both need some proper rest and some physical therapy for the next two weeks or so."

"Understood, we'll try to get some sleep on our voyage to the Chateau. I bid you adieu, ma chérie," Kaoru gave the doctor a wink as she motioned for Rinko to follow her. 

Taking a look back at the doctor, Rinko saw that she was bright red. Rinko gave a small smile.

* * *

_One day later... Hanasakigawa Air Force Base_

"Kao-KAO-CHAN!" The pilot woke up with a start. Blonde hair stuck to her face, and cold sweat was felt all throughout her body.

The smell of clinical sanitation wafted through the air. Chisato immediately recognized where she was. She had not been to the medical ward since her time in basic training about four years back.

Straight out of acting, she was conducted into a program in the research of aerospace travel. They wanted her to get a feel for being used to the sky, and so they had her join the military as many of her superiors felt that being a commercial pilot would not put her under the same duress as making decisions in the midst of travelling through space.

 _'Though, you are less likely to be killed by another astronaut in space than another fighter pilot on Earth,'_ Chisato thought at the time.

It was one of her first ever sorties, and upon descent, there was a landing gear failure. Attempting an emergency landing, Chisato came in too hot and had to eject while her plane was scraping across the tarmac. The plane was totalled, and Chisato could have died then. She was lucky to have only suffered a broken ankle from her descent on her parachute.

A squeeze on her hand pulled her out of her trance into the past.

She looked up to find her baby-blue haired friend giving her a concerned smile, and Chisato immediately thought of the pilot that she and Rinko brought down.

"Kanon..." Chisato looked at her friend, her smile concealing her conflicting emotions. The blonde pilot squeezed back to ensure her friend that she was okay.

"Chisato... are you alright?" The worried look on Kanon's face did not disappear. This worried Chisato.

The pilot chuckled lightly, "Guess it depends on perspective... I am feeling a bit sore all over. Haneoka has some pretty good pilots... quality over quantity, I guess."

"It was all over the news... and Rinko's still missing." The quivering of Kanon's lips made it hard to look at her. "I'm worried about you Chisato..."

Chisato didn't think about her fellow pilots. As soon as she landed on base and got out of her plane, she sorta fell out of consciousness. Chisato bit back her lip in frustration. 

"Rinko? Shit..." Chisato whispered. She then asked aloud, "What of the others?"

"Aya and Eve are alright... only minor injuries, and they found Sayo freezing wet with a broken leg. She's in the ICU now."

A small wave of relief rushed through Chisato, "She'll be fine... Sayo's strong. So we have to be strong too."

"R-right!"

Chisato's smile became a bit more genuine. "So, you came all the way out here to visit me?"

"Y-yes... I hope you don't mind," Kanon started fiddling with her fingers, "It's just that... well, you're my friend. With Misaki over in Haneoka, I can't tell what's going on over there or how she's doing. But, you're here now... so I atleast can see how you are, y'know?"

That wave of relief was to prepare her for the knots to follow it seemed. Chisato had put on her cracked mask once more, "Well, I'm doing quite well, considering. However, Misaki and I never did get to meet, did we?"

"Oh no, you two haven't. I had meant to introduce you on her birthday... but was around when..."

"Our government created hostile tension with Haneoka..." A pause, then Chisato whispered, "Shit..."

Kanon noticed the tension in Chisato, "Well, I hope things work out in the end, y'know? We can't lose hope! I bet Misaki is doing just fine over there, she always finds a way to take care of herself!" The sincerity in Kanon's optimism caused a beaming smile to form on her face.

Chisato's face went from surprise to a small smile. Kanon's words and brightness just shattered whatever remaining bits of her heart that she still had left.

* * *

_The Chateau, Haneoka_

Kaoru and Rinko had finally arrived at the Central Capitol Building of Haneoka, and this is where Rinko started to have her doubts raise even higher as they started making their way through a multitude of corridors.

 _'This is it... This is how I die...'_ Rinko thought, _'I'll be brought before a council of judges... and I'll be publicly executed before the Four Princes... Ah... There will be... a lot of people...'_

Rinko looked to her taller companion. The expression Kaoru wore was neutral, no emotions betraying the mask she wore. They were both tired, that much Rinko knew for sure. They also had not eaten much, though hunger was the least of Rinko's worries and probably not at the forefront of Kaoru's mind either.

At last, they had reached a set of double doors that was twice their height.

Kaoru gave a firm knock before they entered, and to Rinko's surprise, the huge hall was mostly empty. There was a figure at the very back lounging on the arms of the crimson throne with her legs kicking in the air, playing on her phone. The green eyes looked at them, and went a bit wide with surprise. She swung her feet around so that they were touching the floor.

"Kaoru-senpai! What a surprise! I knew you said you were coming soon, but this was sooner than I was expecting," Tomoe said as she made her way down to greet them.

Tomoe and Kaoru exchanged a friendly embrace. Kaoru began to speak, "Yes, my dearest Tomoe, I apologize for the hasteness of my coming here. Are Moca and Ako not present?"

"Ah, Moca had something to do..." Tomoe scratched her cheek, "Ako is also busy with... things, I suppose." 

So she doesn't know what they are doing, Rinko surmised.

"Such a tragedy, I wish I could have at least given Ako a warm greeting, it's been so long since we've seen each other. But, fair First Prince, I've come in asking for your assistance."

"Did you get kicked out of the Hostess Club again?" Tomoe joked.

Kaoru turned red, much to Tomoe's pleasure. "Ahem, _no._ I have something a bit more important to discuss. Plus, I swear I had nothing to do with the FIsh Tank incident."

"Uh huh. Sure." Tomoe smirked before continuing, "So, what can I do for you, Kaoru-senpai? Oh and who's this cutie?" She turned to Rinko. Rinko felt her face flush.

"Ah, yes, about that..." Kaoru moved Tomoe with her so that they were out of earshot of the raven-haired pilot.

Tomoe motioned for her to continue. "So?"

"She is Shirokane Rinko, a Colonel of Hanasakigawa's Air Force..." Tomoe's eyes grew wide.

"Her? But she's so..."

"I know, I had thought my eyes had deceived me as well, but it is true, Maya had confirmed earlier."

"So do you want me to get rid of her?"

"Hm, perhaps nothing to the effect of taking her life or imprisoning her..." Kaoru looked back, Rinko was shifting uncomfortably. "But with her absence, Hanasakigawa is down one leader."

"Leader, huh?" Tomoe looked back at Rinko this time. "She seems young..."

"She is older than the two of us." 

"Wait, really?"

"Four months my senior."

"That's not really much... but you want me to get rid of her? It's done. Will that be all?" Tomoe raised an eyebrow knowing that wasn't the only reason Kaoru was there.

Kaoru sighed, "There is the matter of my w-wingman... I need you to contact either Hanasakigawa officials or the Tsurumaki Family."

"The Tsurumaki Family? Shit, do you actually need somebody killed?"

The eyes of the purple-haired Prince went wide, "No no no! Apparently Okusawa was connected with their family..."

"Shit, it's bad news either way... both Haneoka and Hanasakigawa will be blamed for her death. The Tsurumakis **do not** like losing investments."

"That is why I suggested the keyword 'or'."

" **OR** we could keep this quiet. No one has to know about the death of your wingman until the conflict ceases."

Kaoru punched the side of her own throne. "I-I can't do that to her! She has family back in Hanasakigawa, and they at least have the right to know."

Tomoe gave a sigh, "Calling the Hanasakigawa officials to confirm the death of one of their own citizens by one of their own pilots after we conscripted her to join our military does not look good. The Tsurumakis will find out either way."

The third Prince shuddered. "I know." 

"You're putting a lot on my shoulders Kaoru-senpai... I hope you know what you're doing."

"I hope so too." The two exchange another brief hug before Kaoru turns to leave. 

Kaoru walks to Rinko first, "I'm leaving you with Prince Udagawa. May we not cross paths again... little kitten." The threat was cold and bitter. Rinko's anticipation grew as Kaoru left and Tomoe beckoned her towards her.

Tomoe was in the middle of a text message as she looked at Rinko. As she finished the message, Tomoe walked even closer to Rinko. The pilot closed her eyes shut. The Prince wasn't all too much taller than her, but at that moment, Tomoe felt like a giant.

A gentle hand touched her shoulder. 

Rinko's eyes hesitantly opened meeting the green of the crimson-haired Prince. A smile was adorned on Tomoe's face, showing no malice or hidden motive.

"I have... an assignment for you."

* * *

As the sheet music she was studying became rather infuriating, the second Prince opted to play her favorite video game, Neo Fantasy Online.

Ako found herself with little to do in terms of duties to the Kingdom as her section of it consisted mostly of marshes, mines and woodlands. The odd case of a town or city requesting wood or minerals came here and there, but that was about it. The recent conflict with Hanasakigawa also had no impact on her. 

All of Haneoka's major cities were located within the provinces in which the first Prince and the fourth Prince governed. The border which consisted of a river and mountain ranges actually fell within Kaoru's section of land, but even then, they held important farming communities essential to the Kingdom's prosperity.

The only settlement in Ako's portion of land was the city in which the Trickster Hold resided. Though, not many people inhabited it, in fear of the rumors surrounding the Prince. Whispers of dark magic or that the Prince was a mad scientist or a witch were thrown around. But, the scariest thing of all, was that the Prince would get the people to become addicted to gacha games and one would lose their money as soon as they moved to the province.

Ako did not mind though, she preferred a solitary life. Though the occasional visit from Tomoe, Lisa, or even sometimes Yukina were always welcome. But, Ako was content. She had her video games, books, manga, and instruments. Even though she lived a pretty uninteresting life as a Prince, Ako always had so many stories to share.

Like currently, Ako's Necromancer was currently engaged in a PvE with two Minotaur NPCs and she was barely able to escape with only a few scrapes of HP left.

That's when Ako received a text message from her sister.

**BigSis💖 :** _Yo! Ako! I know Lisa is out for the month, but how would you like a new advisor/helper until she comes back?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had wrote this in the attempts of being a bit more light-hearted and give some world-building info.
> 
> In that affect, I decided to list some characters ages and heights just for fun. It will be a tad different from canon, but considering different diets, exercise, growth spurts and aging, it should make some sense (hopefully).
> 
> First Prince Udagawa Tomoe (25) - 173cm  
> Second Prince Udagawa Ako (24) - ???cm  
> Third Prince Seta Kaoru (26) - 176cm  
> Fourth Prince Aoba Moca (25) - 159cm  
> Shirokane Rinko (27) - 165cm  
> Shirasagi Chisato (27) - 158cm  
> Okusawa Misaki (25) - 167cm  
> Matsubara Kanon (27) - 164cm  
> Hikawa Hina (26) - 166cm  
> Hikawa Sayo (26) - 171cm  
> Maruyama Aya (27) - 162cm  
> Wakamiya Eve (25) - 170cm  
> Mitake Ran (25) - 163cm
> 
> More action in the next chapter!


	3. The Storm in the Dead of Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the tension of a full-out hostile front underway, Tomoe prepares to send Kaoru as a mediator to Hanasakigawa; for Kaoru, this is both a personal and political move.
> 
> As Chisato goes into physical therapy, she offers and receives comfort from her friend... 
> 
> Meanwhile, as Rinko is held in Haneoka, she finds out the terms of her "imprisonment".
> 
> Mercenaries and new squad formations come into play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A long one, I hope you enjoy! 🥰

It is still late December, and Rinko had just realized just how surreal the past few days had been for her. Just three days ago, she was preparing to sortie with Sayo for a reconnaissance mission to destroy a manufacturing plant. They, along with Aya and her wingmen, were to quickly bombard the facility and head home. A quick and easy assignment; the one to actually pick up the fight with Haneoka and give Hanasakigawa a head start. 

It was almost laughable then, that nothing was to go as planned. Hanasakigawa took a step forward and was immediately thrust back. Four planes lost; one plane damaged; one pilot captured and to be presumed dead. And all it took? Two planes. Haneoka was caught off guard, but it will be even more prepared for future encounters.

But here she was. Alive. Warm. Reading a book given to her by Prince Tomoe as she was having trouble sleeping. The book was to give her something else to keep her mind focused on rather than the nightmares she knew she was to receive, and to Rinko, falling asleep while reading a book about maidens and undead curses soothed the nerves. 'It was one of Ako's favorites,' the elder Prince had said.

Udagawa Ako. The Second Prince and younger sister of Udagawa Tomoe. Rinko was to meet her tomorrow morning.

Rinko knew very little of the Princes, aside from what she had heard from the odd rumor here and there. Otherwise, the only thing she knew of them was the processes that lead them to where they are today.

The common knowledge was that the title "Prince" would be bestowed to those who are chosen by a current Prince. However, if they were to refuse the title or the people's view of them was not favorable, another candidate had to be chosen.

Tomoe was granted the title of "First Prince" nine years ago by her father, the former Second Prince, after the death of her mother. As Tomoe was heavily admired by the people for her considerate nature and oftentimes calm temperament, she was welcomed with ease.

The title of "Fourth Prince" was not looked at too kindly. Each person granted the title died early or in a cruel manner. Some met their demise at the bottom of their staircases. Others had become victims of assassinations. The last Fourth Prince was a gentle young lady who died due to eating spoiled food. It was not poisoned, but the meat was found to be undercooked. Yes, the Fourth Prince was embarrassingly found on her "throne" at the time of her death roughly seven years ago. The chef now lives as a longshoreman, by the grace of the First Prince.

So, when Tomoe offered the position to one of her best friends, Aoba Moca, the people vehemently disagreed. Not because they disliked Tomoe's friend, on the contrary, it was because they adored her that they did not want her to take the cursed mantle. However, Moca took it in stride and took the offer with nothing more than a slight smile and a shrug.

Currently, there's a dead pool with an accumulated 10-digit sum that the cause of death would be bread related.

Now Ako was chosen by the former Third Prince, who was a known practitioner of the dark arts. "The Hag Prince" she was called, not that she paid it any mind. The elderly woman took a shine to the younger Udagawa, and taught her much of what she knew. The eccentric personality Ako had acquired through the years was not one that was expected, however. But, after the untimely death of the former Second Prince six years ago- another spoiled meal, this time raw cabbage- the elder Third Prince saw it fit that Ako was to take her father's place. With that, the first law and only law Ako ever put into place was that all vegetables, aside from a select few, were to be cooked. This later included select meat and fish too.

The young Udagawa was always rather spoiled throughout her life, so it was also rather fitting that she had the choice of selecting the new "Third Prince" once the former had bit the dust four years ago- quite literally too, experiment had gone wrong...

So just like Tomoe, Ako, too, wanted to have one of her closest friends ruling beside her and that is why her first choice was Minato Yukina- the two were schoolmates, and they had gotten close over a shared interest in the musical arts. However, Yukina was not interested in taking the throne; she never publicly disclosed her reasons. But, afterwards, she was given a prestigious position in the military; although, anyone has yet to see Yukina in a uniform or do any work for that matter. The Second Prince just seemed to attach Yukina with a rather comfortable life and a nice stipend.

But, with an empty space to fill, Ako looked to the one person that part of her personality _did_ come from: Seta Kaoru. Now the girl was loved by many townspeople, particularly young maidens and housewives, and she in turn showed them outwardly affection as well which had garnered her quite the reputation. 

Now Kaoru and Ako met entirely by chance years ago, during their childhood. 10-year-old Ako was out among the people of Haneoka during an ongoing festival with her friends, Ran, Tsugumi, Moca, Himari and Tomoe. But, as the festivities ensued, the young Udagawa found herself separated from them. The urge to cry came to Ako as the feeling of being lost crept upon her, but she never did. She knew she could not bring that kind of attention upon herself, especially when your parents were the first and second Prince. So, she found herself in front of a stall, pretending to know where she was.

A quiet voice called out to Ako in that moment, "Ah, are you here to... buy something?" The young Udagawa turned to face another person not that much older than her with short, purple hair. The girl looked every which way to avoid eye-contact with Ako as she said that. Ako looked again to the stall in front of her and saw that the goods for sale were mostly farmed goods from apples to carrots, to cabbages- unrelated to _The Cabbage Incident-_ and some cheese. Dried meat was also hung above them with the fresh meat and fish kept on ice in the back of the stall.

The young Udagawa was flustered in trying to come up with a response to the girl in front of her, "Ah-um, ah... I-I don't have any money...ehehe." 

A soft chuckle arose from the older girl as her eyes sheepishly looked up to meet Ako's gaze, "T-that's alright... um, you can a sample of our dried beef or an apple... if you'd like?" 

Ako's eyes brightened. "Really, are you sure?" A smile now replaced the worried look on both of their faces.

"Mhm! Go right ahead! I'm running this stall all by myself today," said the purple-haired girl rather triumphantly as she reached for an apple to give to her somewhat patron.

"Wow! Thanks!" Ako took a bite, and her eyes lit up even more. "Oh! This is good! Almost as good as those...um... brown apple thingies!"

"Caramel apples?"

"Yes! Caramel apples! This is already yummy... imagine what putting caramel on it would be like!"

A laugh came from the short salesperson, "Ahaha, I'm glad you like it. I grew the tree that made those apples with my best friend in the whole world!"

"Really?"

"Mhm! We planted a whole lot of other plants too, but we took from that tree to feed her dog all the time!" The girl seemed so much more energetic than when Ako first saw her.

That's when voices started to call out to them.

"Ako!" "There you are, Ako!"

Ako turned to the two figures. "Ah! Ran! Hii-chan!"

Himari went up and tightly squeezed the young Udagawa, tears welling up in her eyes. "Ako, don't go scaring us like that again!"

Ran spoke up, "You mean you, right? You were the one crying. Everyone else was trying to remain calm."

"Uuu... Ran..."

The young Ako interrupted the two of them. "Hii-chan! Ran! That girl gave me a free apple! It was so good! Can you buy some more so we can share them?" The girl began to look sheepish again.

Ran looked into her pouch. "Ah, I only have 200 yen..." Ako looked to Himari, but the light-pink haired girl shook her head. The voice from the stallowner spoke up.

"It's okay. How many do you need?" She asked, preparing a bag, trying not to look at the other two girls.

Ako, answered, loudly, "Seven! I want mama and papa to try these too!"

"Seven it is! Plus one extra. A sweet apple for a sweet girl~" The stallowner gave another apple to Ako, and the sound of an 11-year-old Himari being love-stricken could be heard.

As they received their apples and turned to leave, Ako waved to the girl. "Thank you so much...uh...um!"

"Kaoru."

"Ahaha! Thank you so much Kaoru!"

Not long after this fateful encounter, the Seta family had seen a prosperous increase in the value of their land, and Kaoru was given a chance to go the same school as the Udagawas. From there, Ako and Kaoru formed an ironclad duo. The two essentially grew up together. Kaoru grew out of her shell and took up a mask, and Ako, in turn, also grew and learned much from her. For a short while, they were called the Heartbreakers of Haneoka, as they wooed the hearts of many but rejected all. 

In time, Ako would value Kaoru as she did Tomoe, as a sister. As such, Tomoe also garnered much respect for her elder. It was easy then, to see the obvious second choice of the title "Third Prince".

However, the Kaoru Rinko came to know was hardly like the character she heard from the stories. But, after all, that is to be expected... after what she had done.

Shirokane buried herself in her book again as she awaited the morning sun.

* * *

_The next morning..._

Rinko found herself awake earlier than she would normally like to be. Her nerves were on edge, she awaited inside her borrowed room for any sign that she was to be moved any time soon. The pilot took the cup from the nightstand next to her bed and took a sip, the tea having been long since cold. Not realizing just how parched she was, the stale, cold drink was done away with in seconds.

' _Perhaps some light exercise could do me some good..._ ' Rinko mused. She got up and sat down on the carpeted floor and began to stretch. As she extended her arm, she really thought of how weird this whole situation was. For the most part, she has been shown hospitality and very little spite, and despite Kaoru's last words to her, she didn't think that Kaoru was all too bad either.

From her shuttered window, Rinko could see that the sun was starting to peek through the horizon, adding a nice mixture of color to the dark sky. To add to the pleasant feeling, a nice smell wafted through to her room.

A knock came to her door, and despite Rinko not answering, her guest opened it without hesitation. 

"Yo! Rinko! I had Lisa whip up some of her pancakes for you!" The eager Tomoe had a tray held in front of her. Two others walked in behind her.

"Y'know Tomoe, you really oughtta let us know before you pull us out of our anniversary vacay..." A stylish, brunette said. 

Her shorter companion spoke bluntly. "That's how it is. I suppose."

"So what? You just bring us to make pancakes for this cutie here?" The brunette spoke again. Tomoe looked at them sheepishly.

"Ahaha, no... you guys making breakfast was just a bonus." Tomoe set the tray down on Rinko's bed. "Here you go! Eat up and take a shower! I'll have someone give you another set of clothes later."

The young, violet steel-haired spoke up again as they exited RInko's room. "Tomoe, what is this about?"

"Shh... I'll explain it on the way to Ako's."

The pair just quizzically looked at each other. The stylish girl then pondered, "Wait, Ako lives an hour away..."

* * *

The four were riding a gondola to the reach the estate's entrance. The small town and forest below becoming increasingly distant as time passed. 

Tomoe began to speak up, "So, Rinko... I sort of forgot to introduce you to Yukina and Lisa here. My bad." She pointed towards the two others that had accompanied them.

"It's... no problem..." She turned towards the the couple, eyes downcast. "It's a pleasure... meeting you."

Yukina spoke up, "It's rude to not look at someone while addressing them."

"Yukina!" Lisa exclaimed with a pointed look. "Sorry 'bout that. It's good to meet you too!" A wink was sent in Rinko's direction. 

Tomoe clapped her hands, "So! I decided to kill two birds with one stone..." Rinko shifted uncomfortably at this, but Tomoe continued. "Yukina, you still have Ako's Master Pass, right?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Yukina raised a brow.

"Give it to Rinko; we wouldn't want her dying as soon as she steps through the front door haha." Tomoe was being sarcastic, but that made Rinko worry even more.

Tomoe seemed to notice Rinko's discomfort. "Don't worry about it. Y'see Ako's place is a bit... special. It's designed as a bit of gimmicky puzzle for a bit of fun... if you have Udagawa DNA running through your veins." Tomoe became a bit more serious after saying that. But she continued, "The house cannot harm an Udagawa, but if they can't solve the puzzle, they're made to go through a longer route through the house."

Lisa laughed a bit. "You know... I've been thinking... isn't it a bit of a fire hazard? What if Ako became trapped."

Tomoe laughed again and put rubbed the back of her head. "That's why I set up emergency exits throughout! You never saw any of those pods?"

Lisa blankly stared at the Prince. "You mean... the ones that drop you straight down to the city below... Holy shit Tomoe."

"Neat, right?"

This time Rinko shared a glance with Yukina and Lisa. Tomoe continued, "Well the house is designed to fend off intruders... so it will automatically 'respond' to anyone not with an Udagawa or a Master Pass. The Master Pass is the only way to traverse the building without having to complete any of the puzzles."

Lisa whispered to Yukina, "No wonder Ako is grateful every time I come here..."

Yukina walked over and handed her pass to Rinko and then turned to Tomoe, "So, why don't you or Ako have these passes?"

"Heh? What do you mean? Don't you think it's more fun when you your house moves around and there's puzzles to solve?"

Lisa sighed and put her hand to her forehead, "Not when your house is a deathtrap for literally everyone else..."

"Tomoe, who does have passes?" Yukina asked.

"Hmm, besides you two? Himari and Moca."

"Then why didn't you ask them?"

"Well as I texted to you earlier, I have an assignment for you." 

"What is it?"

"You'll be escorting Kaoru as she goes to Hanasakigawa. I just got the clearance last night from the city, and I'm gonna give her the go ahead later." This perked up Rinko's attention. The shorter of the four simply nodded.

"Wait, what about our vacation?" Lisa asked.

"Hmm... it'll only be for a few days! I'll just give you guys an extended break afterward. In the meantime, you can do whatever you want Lisa." Tomoe smiled, much to everyone else's discouragement.

"Well, why don't I just hang out with Ako?" 

"Ah well, I have Rinko taking over your position..."

Lisa yelled, "You're firing me?!"

"Ah- no, that's..." Tomoe was scratching her cheek looking for an answer. But, as if saved by the bell, the gondola reached its destination- showing the enormous manor before them.

' _The most extravagant Death House money can buy..._ ' Rinko thought as she looked to the various sky bridges connecting the central manor to other parts of the estate. But, one thing to say for sure... it was beautiful, in a sense. The exterior was made of marble and sandstone, but all the stones looked smooth to the touch. A small castle built in the sky.

"Ahaha! Here we are!" Tomoe nervously beckoned everyone to exit. The entrance area was equally furnished- the size was enough for a small runway. However, up ahead were the two tall double doors leading into the main manor. Intricate designs of angels and the stars littered the doors. As they walked closer to them, the more Rinko appreciated the art. Then a door suddenly opened.

"Ah! Yukina! Lisa!" A figure practically flew from the doorway and dashed straight to them, colliding with the two named people.

Lisa laughed lightly as she and Yukina were tackled to the ground. "Umph! Good- uh, good to see you too, Ako!" Yukina lightly rubbed the back of the girl atop of them before she told her to get off.

Tomoe went up to help up her friends while Rinko...

Rinko just stood there.

Her eyes were mesmerized by the person in front of her.

A tall figure with lavender hair with streaks of red throughout. She looked very similar to Tomoe, but somehow, just even more enchanting. The confidence of Tomoe, the handsome grace of Kaoru, and the beauty that reminded Rinko of Chisato. Nevermind that she was in sweatpants and a simple black tank top, the girl in front of her was just as beautiful as the rest of the household behind her. So, this was Ako.

Ako went up to Tomoe and gave her a big hug, lifting her older sister in the air. "Tomoe! Long time no see!" But as they parted, Ako had a question.

"Say, you said you were gonna have someone replace Lisa on her break. Why is Lisa here now?" The younger girl looked down to Tomoe and then to the others.

"Ahaha well-"

"Tomoe is sending Yukina on an 'assignment' so... I guess I'll be staying with you." Lisa huffed as she started making her way inside.

Ako made a pouting face that didn't quite suit her appearance, "Tomoe! You're sending Yukina on an assignment during their anniversary? I thought you knew better!"

The First Prince rubbed her neck. "Well... some things came up... you know how it goes..."

"I guess I have to give Hii-chan a call later..."

"Ah- No! Don't! Hey hey hey, listen Ako." Tomoe rested her hands on Ako's shoulders and began to whisper. "So, listen, I know I said I was gonna have someone take Lisa's place, but some things are just out of my control. So now you're gonna have another guest!" Tomoe turned to glance at Rinko, who was in fact staring absently at the two of them.

Ako gave Tomoe a look, "Is she- is she okay?" 

"Hm? Yeah! So, look... She's an important guest. So be sure to treat her well!"

Ako backed away, "Wait wait wait! Is she going to be helping me or is it the other way around?"

"Ako, you're an adult. Surely you can stand to help out once in a while... maybe make something nice for Lisa and Yukina for their anniversary?"

" _You're_ the one who ruined it for them in the first place!"

"Bah! Details, details!" Tomoe's phone buzzed. "Ah, looks like I have to go! Yukina! Let's get a move on!" A pause after she looked at her phone screen, and then she looked back at her sister and threw something at her. "Oh! And Ako, here's a pass! Take care of yourself!" One last pointed look was directed at the raven-haired girl. "Don't worry, after a while, you'll be back in Hanasakigawa before you know it!"

Ako was left with Rinko as the First Prince and Yukina had boarded the gondola again for their descent. As the duo left their field of vision, Rinko broke the silence.

"She's... very rough around... the edges..." 

Ako looked down on Rinko and smiled. "Ah, that's my big sis for you!" She went to pick up the Master Pass left on the floor of the entranceway then looked back up to her guest. "And you are?"

Rinko's eyes met with Ako's crimson pupils and instinctively looked away. "Ah- ah, I'm... Shirokane... Rin...ko..." Each syllable came out quieter than the last.

The Second Prince did not seem to mind. "Hmm Rinko... that's a nice name! I'm Ako!" 

"Ah- um, pleasure... to make... your acquaintance..." The ever flustering Rinko squeaked out.

The energetic smile on Ako's face seemed to be ceaseless. "Ahaha! Pleasure's all mine. We'll be keeping each other company a while so we might as well get friendly! Let's go see what Lisa's up to!"

"Y-yeah!"

* * *

_A few hours later... Hanasakigawa-Haneoka Border..._

Kaoru was fixing her jacket so that it didn't catch any creases on the car ride over to the Hanasakigawa Embassy. Beside her, was the stone cold face of Minato Yukina who had just recently joined her on the request of Tomoe.

"I did request that Tomoe did not need to send me any fine kittens to escort me..." Kaoru said as she was now fixing her collar of her black dress shirt.

Yukina did not respond immediately as she was caught looking out the window, but afterwards, she gave a poignant reply, "She didn't want there to be any complications should they arise. We are in the middle of a conflict with this country after all... Also, you look like you are dressed for a funeral."

Kaoru hummed and then responded, "Alas, it is not just for our dear country that this visit entails. I'll be performing a dirge in lieu of recent events as well."

The sharp gaze of Yukina did not flicker for a moment. "That explains the body in the car behind us. Someone you knew?"

"...Aye, a... close companion..." The bravado from Kaoru's speech mannerisms not found in that reply.

Yukina breathed out a small sigh, but her expression remained neutral. "I'm sorry." 

A pause.

"... don't mention kittens around me."

A short chuckle escaped from Kaoru. "Heheh... noted."

* * *

_Hanasakigawa - Matsubara/Okusawa Apartment_

"Are you sure you want me to stay?" Chisato asked.

Kanon simply nodded in return as she began pouring tea into cups for them, "I don't mind, I think it's good to have some friends around. Kokoro and Hagumi always drop in too. So you might run into them."

Chisato gave her thanks as she brought the cup to her lips, the fragrance welcoming. "Some friends, huh..."

"Surely you have friends other than me~" Kanon mused as she began setting some small cakes she had bought earlier.

"Perhaps... though I don't ever seem to be in their company as much as I do with you. Even then, most of what we do pertains to work or talking about work."

"You never talk to them about your acting career? Or your childhood?"

"Oh yes... but then it goes onto tangents like Aya's failed Idol career or Eve's time living in Finland and her quest in practicing the art of Bushido. I care for them, but there lives and goals are a bit different from mine."

"... and what are your goals, Chisato?" Kanon questioned.

For a moment Chisato could not answer. The mask came on. "To live comfortably and without worry."

Kanon gave her a questioning look. Of course, they've been friends long enough that she can't pull one passed her.

Chisato reassured her. "Don't worry..." Chisato closed the distance between them and put a hand on Kanon's leg.

A blush crept onto Kanon's face. "Chisato... not now, please..." The blonde slowly retracted her hand and instead used it to hold onto Kanon's.

"I'm sorry, Kanon. I overstepped." Chisato looked away, but the hold on her hand grew tighter.

The bluenette softly shook her head. "I care for you, Chisato... but without Misaki here, I don't think it's right..."

"You're right, Kanon, I- we should wait for Misaki. She is the one you love after all..." Chisato's eyes began to feel heavy.

"I do love Misaki. But, I do hold you in my heart too, Chisato... We've been friends for so long, I know how you feel, and I know that your heart also longs for someone else... But something happened, didn't it? Out there. You want to talk about it?"

"I-I saw Kao-chan again..."

Kanon's eyes lit up in surprise. "Ah, the name you yelled when you woke up in the hospital. You told me about her once. What's wrong?"

"I only heard her voice. It's different. But somehow, we both knew..." Water started to seep from the mask. A crude visual of an ever present smile meshed with the hiccups that escaped along with Chisato's voice.

"Wait... Kaoru. You- you fought her? In the sky?" Kanon wrapped her arm around Chisato, holding her close.

"She... she's different..."

"Wasn't she afraid of heights?"

"She's scared of everything Kanon... but- I... I..."

"Chisato..."

"I shot her down... me and Rinko shot down her friend but... I- I don't know if she's still alive... I couldn't look... but the girl I swore to protect once... my little Kao-chan..."

"Shh... shh... Chisato..." Kanon was rubbing small, comforting circles on Chisato's shoulder. 

Abruptly, Chisato pulled away from Kanon. "No! Don't touch me! I don't deserve your comfort..."

"Chisato please... you're hurting. I can't leave you like this."

"Ka- Kanon, I did wrong by you- I... I- I need to confess something to you." The blonde looked the bluenette straight in the eyes.

* * *

_Hanasakigawa Embassy... late in the evening..._

"Ah, Princess Seta. We have been expecting you." A man with a rather profound mustache began twirling it around as he offered Kaoru a seat. 

The room that they had arrived in was rather spacious. It was filled with tables with decanters of liquor and other refreshments a top of them, refined couches and loveseats, and oddly enough, many people. The man with the mustache was seated at the far end of the room behind a desk towards the windows. Five others who were also dressed rather well were already entertaining themselves with hors d'oeuvres and drink. Two figures stood out from the rest, as they remained standing and they were dressed in all black suits and wore shades.

Yukina and Kaoru's two other escorts remained standing as well as Kaoru took a seat closest to the door they had came through. 

The man organized some of the papers on his desk before he spoke again, "Have you had dinner yet? I'd rather not start a meeting regarding the future of our... endeavors without properly treating our guests."

Kaoru remained level-headed, her sense for theatrics could only hinder her in this situation. "I'm fine, thank you."

"Come now Princess Se-"

"Prince." Kaoru corrected, which garnered the attention of many in the room.

"Fine. My apologies, Prince Seta. I guess we should move onto business..." The man fixed his tie

"It would be for the best." Kaoru said, trying not to shuffle around in her seat so she could be a bit more comfortable for this.

"Yes. Well, these five men and women joining us tonight are part of the advising committee... they'll keep what we say on record. These two ladies here are representatives of the Tsurumaki family."

Kaoru remained quiet as the self-important mustache man continued.

"My name is Fujise. I am a Foreign Affairs correspondent particularly involved with 'cases' such as yours. We would like to keep this case simple..."

Kaoru responded, "What do I have to do?"

A smirk came from Fujise. "Simple. Just answer some of our questions and we'll answer some of yours- just like what we're doing now. We can come to a deal afterwards."

Yukina gave Kaoru a look, but the Prince did not notice it. "I can accept those terms."

"Wonderful. Let's begin..." The man shuffled some more papers around his desk before he started, "You were on a mission three days ago on a patrol assignment above the Haneoka Mountain River Pass, correct?"

"That is correct."

"Your TAC name was 'Romeo' and your callsign was 'Phantom 1' correct? Then, what is the name and monikers of your wingman?"

"Okusawa Misaki. Her callsign was 'Phantom 2 Michelle'." At this response, the two shaded figures began whispering to each other. Yukina was the only one to notice this.

"Very well. You may ask a few questions now. Let me know if you would like me to ask any more."

Kaoru nodded in confirmation before speaking, "What was the purpose of Hanasakigawa aircraft coming into Haneoka airspace unauthorized?"

The man took a look at his notes before answering, "The purpose of that mission was to destroy a manufacturing facility that specializes in agricultural resources."

"A processing plant? Slow down our production of one of our food sources?"

"That is correct." Fujise began to slowly twirl his mustache again.

"Hmm... you may ask a question now."

"Ah, we need to know the whereabouts of one of our missing pilots. Would you happen to know a Shirokane Rinko?" Yukina looked to Kaoru and then away to focus her attention elsewhere.

The Prince remained poker-faced however. "I do not."

"Our combat records indicate that she was shot down before you were. No distress beacon or indication that she ever ejected."

"That is very unfortunate."

"Indeed. Your turn, Prince Kaoru."

"Okusawa. She was Hanasakigawa citizen, was she not?"

"Our records indicate that she was."

"Why did Hanasakigawa not take her back to be with her family?"

"Well-"

"That will be all. Thank you." One of the suited ladies interrupted motioning for the other to call on the radio. 

Fujise retorted, "I'm sorry but we are not finished here-"

"The Tsurumaki business will not be disclosed upon-"

Kaoru interrupted, "We need to have a deal! You may stop us us from talking but-"

"Another representative from the Tsurumaki family will be in contact with you, Prince Seta. But first..." At that signal, the room filled with light and Kaoru and the others were blinded for the events to follow.

Muffled noise was able to be made out as Kaoru was put into a daze. "Move... the body... Okusawa to... cility... Under..." "Make... look like... ssination attempt..." "Tsuru... not be pleased..." "Shit... she's still..." "Go!"

Kaoru couldn't tell how long she was disoriented for, but long enough to hear the sounds of gunshots to start sounding in a place that originally had no gunshots. She looked around the room and saw that the five from Hanasakigawa's advising committee were dead along with Fujise. They were lying in pools of their own liquids. Kaoru crawled to the back of the chair heading for the door.

"Gah! F-fuu..." Kaoru reeled back as she saw the bodies of one of her escorts and the one Black Suit that had just spoken to her earlier lying on the floor and against the wall.

She opened the door and saw another escort get their brains blown out as some the escort sprayed onto Kaoru.The prince immediately ducked for the closest cover she could find. 

The prince was terrified and she was worried for her one other escort. "Shit! Yukina! YUKINA! Where are you?!" 

A hand pulled her into a room. "Quiet." A stone-faced Yukina was hunkered down, loading a pistol.

"Oh, thank the stars... Yukina... you're alive..." Kaoru breathed heavily. "Wait, where did you get that?"

"I took it. That G-man lady had no more use for it, and I need to get us out of here." Kaoru noticed red dripping from Yukina.

"Is- is that your..."

"Huh?" Yukina looked down. "Yeah. One of them nicked me on the leg. I'll be fine. We need to get out of Hanasakigawa now."

Kaoru put the pieces together. "It was a set up... we have bodies of our people here. They have six of their own in that office over there. This will only escalate things further..."

"We can figure that out later. It will only get worse if they find the bodies of a Haneoka Prince and officer here."

"Wait, I still need to go somewhere in Hanasakigawa..." Gunshots were still overheard.

"Where?" 

* * *

_A few hours later..._

"Kaoru! Kaoru get up! We can't stay here for too long..." Yukina helped the Prince out of the car.

"Thanks."

"Let's get going, it won't be long before there's an APB put out on us. A search warrant will be issued for this car too." Kaoru helped Yukina as they walked into the apartment complex.

"It's Apartment number 25..." Kaoru said as they reached the door to the elevator, calling it down.

Yukina smiled as much as she could, "Well, I'm not the one walking." As they entered the elevator and pressed for the second floor, Yukina continued, "After you talk to her, then what? How are we going to get out of here? How do you know she's even home?"

"Misaki's dia- er, log indicates that Kanon is typically at home on these days. I just... need to let her know." Kaoru whispered.

Yukina changed the subject. "Hm, some alcohol would be nice to clean this wound. It honestly isn't that bad, you don't need to hang on to me." 

"You are a valued friend, Yukina. I couldn't possibly not offer my aid for your assistance. I'm surprised we survived that."

"Mm. Well your survival was guaranteed, if that G-man lady was to be believed. If the authorities were to pick you up, perhaps the Tsurumaki family would bail you out. But, I'm not willing to put money on that."

"Indeed. It is as you say... exactly that..." Kaoru said, not understanding the sentiment of her survival.

The elevator opened and Kaoru went straight for the door that read 25. The nameplates checked out:

**[Okusawa, M.]**

**[Matsubara, K.]**

Yukina leaned against the wall, "I'll keep a lookout. You do what you need to do."

Kaoru nodded and began to ruffle her hands through her hair. She is not exactly in a state to present herself. Her clothes were ripped, she smelled like ash and blood, and she was tired. So. Very. Tired.

She then knocked on the door. _No immediate answer._

Perhaps Yukina was right and Kanon was not at home, she would wait a few more seconds before knocking again.

As she raised her hand for another set of knocks, the door began to shuffle. As it opened, Kaoru was not prepared to see the sight in front of her. She had just witnessed people being killed before her very eyes just earlier that day, but this dropped Kaoru's heart even deeper.

A girl who looked like she just cried her eyes out. Her eyes were hollow and cheeks puffed and red. Her light-blue hair was matted to her face from tears and sweat. Both of them had been through hell.

The quietest voice squeaked out from the crack of the doorway. "C-can I help you?" She looked up to reach Kaoru's gaze.

"Are you... Matsubara Kanon?" Kaoru said almost just as soft.

"I-I am... who are you? Wh-what do you want?"

"My- my name is Kaoru. Can we talk? I'm a fri-"

"Kaoru? You mean like..." A laugh then erupted from Kanon, silencing Kaoru. "Ahahaha, the world must be turning upside down. Or I must be going crazy... Kaoru... Kao-chan?"

"You... you know of me?"

Her laughter dying down, Kanon returned to her more sheepish nature, "I-I do... I know quite a bit about you... You see... I know Shirasagi."

"Chi-Chi-Chisato?"

"Yes... were you looking for her? She left quite some time ago... but I could tell you where she probably is..."

' _Chisato was here; Chisato knows Kanon? How small the world truly is..._ ' Kaoru thought, and as much as Kaoru would like to have taken Kanon up on that offer, she had another thing to tackle.

"I- no, I'm actually here for you."

"Me?" Kanon looked beyond flustered at this point.

"May we talk?"

"Of- of course! Come in, come in..." Kanon brushed her hair with her hands and opened the door so Kaoru could go through.

Kaoru took in the view of her surroundings, the apartment was small but felt comfy. Felt dolls littered shelves in the living room and some larges pieces were put onto the sofa. 

Kanon urged Kaoru to sit down. The Prince noticed that there were two teacups still filled on the coffee table in front of them, both were barely touched. 

"So... would you like some tea, Kaoru? I can brew us a fresh pot." Kanon asked as she picked up the two full cups from the table.

"Uh... if you wouldn't mind. Thank you."

As Kanon walked into the kitchen, Kaoru leaned back and sunk into the sofa. She felt like she could sleep right then and there... the small peace and comforting atmosphere made up for most of what had transpired that day.

Kaoru's eyes flew back open as Kanon walked back in the room with two piping hot cups.

"Thanks again," said Kaoru as she received her cup.

"No problem!"

A comfortable silence sat between them for a short while until it no longer could be considered comfortable.

Kanon spoke first, "So... Kaoru... if you are not here for Chisato then..."

Kaoru took a sip and huffed, "...I'm here for Misaki..."

Kanon put a hand to her chest as her eyes crinkled again. "So it's true then."

"Yes."

"Misaki is... gone."

"..."

"... and Chisato killed her..."

"..."

"Oh, Chisato... Misaki...why..."

"..."

Kaoru could only sit and stare as Kanon was bursting into tears. She didn't know Kanon well enough that she would go over and try to comfort her, so she simply sat there awkwardly and waited. 

She waited for as long as she needed to. Hopefully, Yukina wouldn't mind.

After a few minutes, it went quiet and then Kanon spoke.

"... How well did you know Misaki?"

"Long enough that I considered her a friend... Long enough that she felt comfortable talking to me about you... She really did love you, Kanon."

"I... Thank you, Kaoru..." Kanon wiped her eyes again. "She... Chisato... she already told me..."

"I'm sorry Kanon..."

"She was- no, she _is_ my friend... and she's hurting too..."

"..."

"She believes... she believes she killed you as well."

Kaoru grimaced at the thought. That was right. The person to shoot her down was, in fact, Chisato.

The Prince sighed and then spoke trying to lighten the mood, "I'm a lot tougher than when Chisato and I first parted." 

Kanon giggled at the bold proclamation. "Hehe, when Chisato described you, I thought you would be a lot... smaller."

"It is rather funny... I've yet to meet Chisato face to face after all these years, but you are the one I run into. I must say... Misaki does have fine taste."

Kanon blushed and lightly pushed Kaoru. "Hey now!"

The two laughed and laughed and laughed.

Kanon then asked, "Would you like to... spend the night?"

Kaoru looked at her watch and saw the time, "As much as I would like to stay and exchange stories... I'm afraid I kept my friend waiting outside long enough..."

"You had a friend outside? Why didn't you bring them in too?"

"She's not really... an emotionally knowledgeable person... but other than that we must get going to Haneoka soon. I'm afraid that our regular means of transportation has been compromised."

"Compromised?"

"Something happened earlier today, and now things might get even worse for our two countries... so I advise you to be safe, Kanon."

"But... will you be safe? Getting home I mean?" 

"Do not worry... we'll be fine."

"No. I'm coming with you two." Kanon got up and had a stern look on her face.

"What? No! No, Misaki wouldn't want you to-"

"Put myself in danger? Misaki was in danger this whole time while I was here not knowing just how much she was putting herself through for us. No, I will help you. If you are Misaki's and Chisato's friend, then you are my friend too!"

"Kanon..."

"Let me grab some things and we can take my car." A smile was on both of their faces.

A knock was heard from the door. "Hey, it's Yukina. I was eavesdropping, and do you mind grabbing some rubbing alcohol or some ointment, too?"

Kanon and Kaoru shared a look; Kanon spoke up, "Give me an extra minute."

* * *

_Hanasakigawa Air Force Base... late at night..._

"Shirasagi, you're late... and you look like shit..." The base commander barked at the blonde pilot coming into the meeting room.

The mask was on, but its cracks were showing more prominently "My apologies, I was taking care of some personal... issues. It won't happen again, ma'am."

"Right, as I was saying, our country is now under high alert after what transpired on our embassy... Five military and tactical advisors, a Foreign Affairs correspondent, multiple agents, and four Tsurumaki representatives were found dead. We found the bodies of two Haneoka agents, and two are believed to be on the run. With that said, I'm putting everyone on an assignment injured or not. If you can walk, you'll be put to work!"

Everyone was dismissed and given their assignments, all the pilots stayed behind.

Aya raised her hand, "Um, what about our physical therapy?"

The commander spoke a bit softer as the crowd was a lot smaller, "You'll all be sortieing here in a short moment. Everyone is to be ready."

Chisato spoke up, "What about Hikawa? She has a broken leg, doesn't she?"

Sayo stood up from behind Chisato, "Shirasagi, I appreciate the concern, but I only received a sprained ankle. I'm fine."

The blonde pilot inwardly screamed, ' _You dolt! Don't you see I'm trying to help you here?!_ '

The commander nodded. "Anyways, with us being down a pilot... I decided to hire someone from the RAS Mercenary Corps."

A tall, black-haired woman walked down to stand next to the commander. She introduced herself.

"Rei. Pleasure to be working with you." As she said that, she waved to another pilot in the crowd.

Sayo then raised her hand, "Is she to be the new Shiro Hana 1?"

"No, with the recent battle log information obtained from Ichigaya and Toyama, we thought it best to change everyone's call signs and squadrons. Any arguments?"

No one made a retort.

"Good, we'll start with Mjr. Hanazono, Cpt. Shirasagi, Cpt. Hikawa and Rei, you all will be part of the Siren squadron. Your call signs are 'Snapper', 'Nebula' and 'Dawn' respectively."

Hanazono, the pilot the mercenary waved at earlier, raised her hand at this, "What about Rei?"

The mercenary in question answered for the commander, "Don't worry Hana-chan, I already got my own moniker." Tae visibly relaxed as Rei called out to her. Something about how the two of them acted rubbed Chisato the wrong way.

The commander continued, "Next we have Mjr. Maruyama, Lt. Wakamiya and Lt. Ushigome, you'll be part of the Sora squadron. Call signs are 'Freyja', 'Brynhild' and 'Mist'."

After the next three groups of pilots were named, the commander then gave them their assignments.

"We'll be hitting two targets tonight. Target Number One, the Seta Family Agriculture and Development Plant that we failed to destroy a few days ago. Target Number Two, the Udagawa Air Force Base. If things go successfully? It won't be long until Haneoka surrenders itself to Hanasakigawa."

Rei spoke up, "However, Haneoka does have more than one food processing plant and they do still have the Northern Wind Air Force Base..."

"Those will be details we'll look over in time... However, we still don't have access to radar vehicles. So be mindful! We're going in blind, and we don't want a repeat accident of three days ago." A pause, giving everyone time to process the information given. "Alright, so we'll have Siren and Ame go after the plant, and Sora, Belltower and Yari will hit the AFB. The wind conditions are calm and the skies are clear, understood?"

A collective of "Yes ma'am's" resounded throughout the board room as many prepared to leave to their respective hangars to begin their assignments.

Chisato and the former Shiro and Akai Hana members stayed behind. Sayo voiced all of their concerns "Commander Oguchi, with the destruction of our aircrafts, what will we be flying?"

"Oh! That... well... it's a surprise!"

* * *

_Meanwhile... Udagawa Air Force Base - Haneoka_

Hina was the one to receive the call from Kaoru. "Ran! Rokka! Wake up! We're gonna be hit!"

Ran jerked awake and immediately fell off her bunk. "We-we're what?!"

"Kaoru-kun said so! She thought either us or some weird food factory were gonna be blown to smithereens! Neither option sounds particularly boppin' but... maybe something interesting will happen, ahaha!"

"Dammit..." 

As they were running for their hangar, Hina made a call to Maya as Rokka dialed for the AFB Control tower warning them of an upcoming attack.

Rokka called out to Hina, "I let them know about the factory, too, but they said to worry about protecting this base first." 

"Nice! Super zappin' Rokka!"

As they arrived to the 'Spectre' hangar, the Berkut air crew had already got most of the gear ready. 

Ran was the first to get in her plane. "It's the dead of night. Prepare for stealth aircraft!"

Hina was the next to finish her prep. "Righty-O! Time to get boppin'."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🤐
> 
> Next time: Hina, Ran and Rokka vs. Aya, Eve and Rimi + Extras; also, Chisato, Sayo, Tae and Rei vs. a Factory
> 
> Udagawa Ako (24) - 181cm  
> Minato Yukina (26) - 161cm  
> Imai Lisa (26) - 168cm
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
